First Impressions
by Tamazine
Summary: Hier poste ich meine erste Jane Austen FF. Hätte Elizabeth Bennet einen besten Freund gehabt, wie hätte die Freundschaft zu ihm ihre Gedanken, Gefühle und Handlungen beeinflusst? Regency Style. Ich freue mich über jede Kritik!
1. Chapter 1

**First Impressions**

_Kapitel 1_

„Es ist doch eine allgemein anerkannte Wahrheit, dass ein Mann, der ein beträchtliches Vermögen besitzt, einer Frau bedarf."  
„Mein Glück, dass ich kein beträchtliches Vermögen besitze, ansonsten hätte mich deine Mutter gewiss schon zu einer Hochzeit mit der gezwungen, Lizzy."  
Das Mädchen auf der Schaukel lachte kurz und vergnügt auf. „Willst du damit etwa zum Ausdruck bringen, dass eine Heirat mit mir eine Vorstellung unermesslichen Grauens wäre?" fragte sie stichelnd und legte ihren Kopf zurück, während sie durch die Luft flog.  
„Ganz und gar nicht, du wärest die Einzige die ich ohne Liebe heiraten würde. Was ich damit sagen will, dass ich schon öfter darüber nachgedacht habe und zu dem Schluss gekommen bin, dass ich ohne tief empfundene Liebe eigentlich nicht die Absicht habe zu heiraten. Nur bei dir würde ich eine Ausnahme machen, um dich davor zu bewahren eine alte Jungfer zu werden!" Er lachte als sie versuchte nach ihm zu schlagen und stieß sie nur noch fester an. „Nun, dann liegt es wohl an mir dich zu enttäuschen, denn ich werde lieber eine alte Jungfer als dir auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert zu sein." Elizabeth Bennet grinste den jungen Mann über ihre Schulter diabolisch an.

Mr. Robinson seinerseits hob beide Hände in sie Luft „Ich ergebe mich. Du hast diese Schlacht gewonnen, aber nicht den Krieg."  
„Welchen Krieg? Wer von euch beiden den anderen am Nachhaltigsten durch Gemeinheiten zum Schweigen bringt?" klang nun die helle Stimme von Jane Bennet, der ältesten Tochter der Familie zu den beiden herüber während sie über den Rasen in ihre Richtung schlenderte. Elizabeth lachte und sprang mit einem Satz von der Schaukel.  
„So ist es! Richard denkt ernsthaft er könne sich mit mir messen. Nun was meinst du dazu?" „Nun ich denke, ihr solltet eure Wortgewalt besser darauf verwenden Mutter zu beruhigen und ihr klarzumachen, dass du Lizzy nicht den Wunsch hegst einen so mittellosen Mann wie unseren lieben Mr. Robinson zu heiraten." Sie grinste Richard, der sich, die langen Beine übereinander gelegt an einen Baum gelehnt hatte, an. Als Antwort darauf flog ihr jedoch Elizabeths Schal gegen den Kopf der in Roberts greifbarer Nähe gehangen hatte.  
Jane lachte nur und fuhr fort: „Den ganzen Tag schon ist sie in Aufruhr wegen irgendeines Herren, der Netherfield gepachtet hat und wohl in den nächsten Tagen seine Aufwartung machen wird. Nun, du weißt ja wie sie ist."  
„Oh ja, das weiß ich", antwortete ihre Schwester mit einem breiten Grinsen, „und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns nach besagter Aufwartung keine Sorgen darum machen müssen, dass uns der Herr wieder mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt, wenn Mutter sich so verhält, wie es vorherzusehen ist."  
Jane schüttelte daraufhin nur halb missbilligend, halb belustigt den Kopf. Nicht sicher, ob so viel Offenheit in Anwesenheit eines Herren, und wenn es nur Richard war, angebracht war. „Nun denn, Ladies. Ich denke wir sollten hineingehen und schauen was wir tun können um Mrs. Bennet in ihrem Bestreben euch möglichst effektiv unter die Haube zu bringen irgendwie zu unterstützen und mit unseren zweifelsfrei hilfreichen Ratschlägen die ganze Sache in Schwung zu bringen." Er lachte und hielt den beiden Mädchen die Arme hin, dass sie sich unterhacken konnten um mit ihm über den Rasen zurück zum Haus zu gehen.

„Mein lieber Mr. Bennett, ich muss darauf bestehen dass du dem Herren, wie hießt er noch gleich?" Mrs Bennet, eine gutmütige wenn auch anstrengende Frau und Mutter der Mädchen, deren Lebensaufgabe darin bestand ihre Kinder möglichst vorteilhaft zu verheiraten, sah Hilfe suchend zu ihrer Jüngsten „Mr. Bingley, Mama! Mr. Bingley." Rief diese auch schon aus.  
„Achja, Mr. Bingley. Also ich muss wirklich darauf bestehen, dass du ihm deine Aufwartung machst, Mr. Bennet. Denk doch nur, was für ein Glück für unsere Mädchen, wenn er tatsächlich gedenkt sich hier längerfristig niederzulassen!" Sie war ganz entzückt von der Idee, dass eine ihrer Töchter Herrin über den benachbarten Langsitz Netherfield werden würde. Denn für Mrs. Bennet stand es außer Frage, dass er eine ihrer Töchter heiraten würde, waren sie doch die Schönsten der Umgebung.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, was unsere Töchter damit zu tun haben, dass sich der Herr hier in der Nähe niederlassen wird." Antwortete Mr. Bennet, auf die übliche unbeteiligte Art und Weise ohne auch nur von seinem Buch aufzusehen. Einen Moment später aber merkte er, dass dies wohl die falscheste Antwort gewesen war, die er nur überhaupt hätte geben können. Denn nun wurde er von drei Frauen gleichzeitig bestürmt, die ihm versicherten, dass es für sie von unermesslicher Wichtigkeit war, dass dieser gewisse Mr. Bingley in der Nähe blieb. Diese drei Frauen waren seine eigene Frau, deren Ziel es nun geworden war den völlig ahnungslosen und vor allem auch noch allen unbekannten – Mr. Bingley für eine ihrer Töchter zu gewinnen, seine jüngste Tochter Lydia, die in Aufregung und Mundwerk ihrer Mutter in keiner Weise nachstand und die Zweitjüngste, die in allem ihrer jüngeren Schwester nacheiferte.  
Gottergeben hob Mr. Bennet die Augen zum Himmel als seine beiden älteren Töchter Jane und Elizabeth wie immer in Begleitung von Mr. Robinson eintraten. Jane warf einen zum Teil erschrockenen zum Teil belustigen Blick auf die Szene vor ihr, die Schwestern die abwechselnd auf ihren Vater einredeten und im Kreis tanzten und ihre Mutter die sich lautstark über ihre Nerven beklagte und über ihren Mann, dem es wohl gleichgültig war, dass sie und seine Töchter sollte er eines Tages von Ihnen gehen - ein Ereignis, das nicht mehr allzu lange auf sich warten lassen würde, wie sie immer wieder betonte – völlig mittellos und ohne Heim dastehen würden. Die Familie Bennet war nämlich obwohl mit fünf Töchtern nicht mit einem männlichen Erben gesegnet. Und so würde der Familiensitz Longbourne an einen entfernten Verwandten Mr. Bennets fallen. War diese Vorstellung der Familie zwar ein Graus, doch waren sie ebenso wie ganz England an das Gesetz gebunden, dass eine Frau keinen Besitz ihr Eigen nennen durfte.  
Elizabeth konnte sich hingegen ein schadenfrohes Grinsen kaum verkneifen. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass ihre Mutter keine Ruhe geben würde, bis ihr Vater dem neuen Nachbarn nicht einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. An und für sich konnte sie ihre Mutter gut verstehen. Die Verantwortung die Zukunft von fünf Mädchen zu sichern musste schwer auf ihren Schultern. Würde sie nur diskreter vorgehen. Nicht selten war ihre Redensart unangebracht und beschämte sie zutiefst.  
Mr. Robinson hingegen verdrehte – genau wie Mr. Bennet vor ihm - nur die Augen zum Himmel. Er kannte die Familie Bennet schon lange. Genau genommen konnte er sich nicht an eine Zeit entsinnen in der er die Familie nicht kannte. Er und Elizabeth waren seit frühester Kindheit unzertrennlich gewesen und schon damals war mit einem Lächeln gesagt worden, dass sie eines Tages heiraten würden. Nun aber waren sie erwachsen und machten keinerlei Anstalten zu heiraten und bald verloren die Damen der Stadt das Interesse an ihnen und ihre Freundschaft wurde so hingenommen wie sie war ohne noch viel hineinzuinterpretieren.

Mrs. Bennet bemerkte erst einige Momente nach dem Eintreten der Dreien, dass sie selbst nicht mehr mit ihrer Familie alleine war und warf Elizabeth einen leicht missbilligenden Blick zu. Sie selbst sah es nicht gerne, dass ihre Zweitälteste Tochter so viel Zeit mit Mr. Robinson verbrachte. Im Grunde ihres Herzens mochte sie den jungen Mann zwar und hätte sie ihn jemals näher an ihre Familie und ihr eigenes Herz gelassen, so hätte sie vielleicht angefangen ihn wie einen eigenen Sohn zu lieben, scher aber wie einen Neffen. Jedoch hatte Mr. Robinson weder viel Reichtum noch besonderen Verbindungen. Sein Vater war ein Rechtanwalt in der kleinen Stadt Marytown in ihrer Nähe und seine Mutter war eine einfache Frau aus einer einfachen Familie. Somit fiel Mr. Robinson, wie gern sie ihn auch haben musste, nicht in ihre Vorstellungen für einen guten Umgang ihrer Töchter.  
„Mr. Robinson", sie deutete einen Knicks an, trotz der langen Bekanntschaft wahrte sie immer noch die Höflichkeiten, auch um ihm klar zu machen, dass sie keinesfalls vorhatte ihn in ihre Familie zu lassen, „haben Sie schon davon gehört, dass Netherfield verpachtete wurde?"  
Richard seinerseits verbeugte sich ebenfalls „Ja ich hörte davon. Mr. Bennet, haben sie ihm schon Ihre Aufwartung gemacht?" Er blickte zum Hausherrn mit einem beinahe diabolischen Blitzen in den dunklen Augen.  
„Junge, jetzt fängst du auch noch an? Ist denn in diesem Haus niemand auf meiner Seite?" Im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau hatte Mr. Bennet den Jungendfreund seiner Töchter von Herzen gern. Er wusste, dass er jemand mit Verantwortung war und auch wenn er nicht in seine Lizzy verliebt war, so würde er doch für sie sorgen, wenn wirklich eines Tages der Fall eintreten sollte und er sterben würde bevor für seine Töchter und seine Frau gesorgt war.  
Richard quittierte seinen kleinen Ausbruch lediglich mit einem feinen Lächeln.  
„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Sir. Ich wollte Sie keinesfalls in Bedrängnis bringen."  
„Schon gut. Um aber deine Frage zu beantworten. Ja, ich habe Mr. Bingley bereits besucht und er ist ein sehr angenehmer junger Mann und ich hoffe doch stark dass er dir Konkurrenz machen wird, was die Herzen meiner Töchter angeht." Seine weißen Zähne blitzen in seinem Gesicht als sein Mund sich zu einem Lachen verzog, das er nur schwer verbergen konnte, als er sah wie die Münder seiner Mädchen – allen voran seiner Frau – offen stehen blieben.  
Richard konnte sich nur noch lächelnd verbeugen, da fiel Mrs. Bennet ihrem Mann auch schon lauthals um den Hals. „Sowas habe ich ja schon die ganze Zeit vermutet! Ach Mr. Bennet, du hast wirklich keinen Respekt vor meinen Armen nerven, so einen Scherz mit mir zu machen."  
„Meine Liebe, ich habe den größten Respekt vor deinen Nerven, seit 20 Jahren sind sie meine stetigen Begleiter."


	2. Chapter 2

_Kapitel 2_

„Mr. Bennet, also wirklich, du bist roh!" versuchte Mrs. Bennet beleidigt zu tun, doch ihre Freude über die Nachricht, dass ihr Gatte sich Mr. Bingley vielleicht sogar als einer der Ersten vorgestellt hatte überwog nach einen Augenblick und ihre Neugier kam zum Vorschein. „Ich hörte er hat 5.000 im Jahr, ist das wahr?"  
Lydia und Kitty quietschten begeistert auf, als Mr. Bennet nur leicht den Kopf neigte. „Papa, Papa, sieht er gut aus?"  
Elizabeth hingegen immer noch mit Richard im Türrahmen stehend antwortete auf diese Frage: „Mit 5.000 im Jahr könnte er Warzen und einen Buckel haben!" Sie erntete allerdings nur einen schnippischen Blick ihrer jüngsten Schwester und ein unterdrücktes Lachen seitens Richards.  
„Ich meine allerdings, dass ein Mann, der die Aufmerksamkeit so vieler hübscher Mädchen auf sich zieht, noch bevor diese ihn zu Gesicht bekommen haben, unmöglich Warzen und einen Buckel haben kann." Er verneigte sich leicht grinsend in Richtung der beiden Jüngsten, Lydia und Kitty. Elizabeth hingegen verkniff sich ein Grinsen und stieß Richard leicht mit dem Fuß an, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er es nicht auf die Spitze treiben sollte. Richard allerdings tat, als hätte er nichts bemerkt. Mrs. Bennet warf ihm einen Blick zu, der zum Teil Wohlwollen und zum Teil Unverständnis darüber ausdrückte, welches Einverständnis wohl zwischen ihm und Lizzy herrschte. In diesem Moment hatte sie allerdings erfreulichere Gedanken als diesen und sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Gatten zu.  
„Nun, ich hoffe doch, dass sich dieser Umstand schnell beheben lassen wird. Sag, Mr. Bennet, kommt er zum Ball in Meryton?" Ihre Augen funkelten bei der Aussicht welche Möglichkeiten sich ihren Töchtern boten und auch angesichts des Balles. Denn obgleich ihr Alter schon fortgeschritten war hatte sie immer noch Spaß an Gesellschaften und an den Neuigkeiten, die man unweigerlich bei solchen Begebenheiten austauschte.  
„Das will ich doch meinen." Antwortete Mr. Bennet mit einem nun doch zufriedenen Lächeln. Lydia und Kitty, die einen Atemzug vorher noch erwartungsvoll zu seinen Füßen gesessen hatten sprangen nun kreischend auf um sich gleich auf Jane zu stürzen:  
„Oh Jane, darf ich dein Musselinkleid haben? Ach bitte, ich leihe dir meine grünen Schuhe!" „Das waren meine..." – „Ich übernehme deine Stopfarbeiten für eine Woche!" – „Ich umsäume deine neue Haube!" „Zwei Wochen, Jane, Zwei Wochen!"  
Elizabeth lachte vergnügt bei dem Tumult den ihre zwei Schwestern veranstalteten, indem sie Jane umkreisten um sie schließlich mit sich zu drehen begannen und versuchten sie zu überzeugen ihr doch die begehrten Dinge zu leihen.  
Mr. Bennet seufzte wohl bei dem Tumult auf. „Bleiben Sie zum Dinner Richard und unterstützen Sie mich mit ihrer zweifelsohne männlichen Gesellschaft? Ich fürchte heute gäbe es sonst kein anderes Gesprächsthema als Bälle, Bänder und Junggesellen..."  
Richard zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schulter „Ich fürchte ich würde dann wohl selbst zum Gesprächsthema werden. Egoistischerweise muss ich deshalb und auch auf Wunsch meiner Mutter, heute wohl Ihre – wohlgemerkt selbstlose - Einladung abschlagen, Sir."  
„Junge, du schaufelst mir mein Grab..."  
„Papa, so schlimm wird's schon nicht werden, ich und Mary sind ja auch noch da." Warf Elizabeth nun ein und wandte sich wieder Richard zu: „Du musst gehen?"  
Er nickte „Endlich! Dann bringe ich dich noch hinaus." grinste sie.

Der Abend klang ungewöhnlich ruhig aus für einen solch heiteren und energiegeladenen Tag. Mary, die dritte und somit mittlere Schwester, hatte sich gleich nach dem Dinner ans Klavier gesetzt und einige heitere Lieder angestimmt. Obwohl sie ein gutes Spiel hatte, so war ihre Art es vorzutragen nicht angebracht sondern zu pathetisch und ohne echte Gefühle. Keiner in der Familie geruhte sie jedoch - mit Ausnahme der Mrs. Bennets, die Mary häufig kritisierte, weil diese so völlig aus der Reihe der eigentlich so lebhaften und im Falle von Jane und Elizabeth auch wohlerzogenen Schwestern fiel – ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass ihre Vorstellung nahezu beschämend war. Da sie aber an diesem Abend unter sich waren, sah es niemand als notwenig an Mary zu unterbrechen.  
Die Dritte der fünf Schwestern war wohl diejenige, der am wenigsten Beachtung geschenkt wurde. Sie selbst wusste dies auch. Nicht nur von Seiten der Eltern aus, sondern auch bei ihren Schwestern war sie die, die keine Verbündete hatte. Sie war zu jung um wirklich mitzufühlen, was Jane und Elizabeth dachten und miteinander beredeten und zu ernst um Gefallen an Kitty und Lydias Interessen zu finden. Obwohl sie nicht hässlich war, Mary hatte etwas sanftes an sich und auch sonst war ihr Antlitz gefällig: Sie war hoch gewachsen, hatte volleres Haar als ihre jüngeren Schwestern, deren Frisuren oft strähnig anmuteten, bekam sie weder von den Herren noch von anderen Mädchen besondere Anerkennung.  
Es war wohl ihre Art, sie hatte etwas Gouvernantenhaftes an sich, trug ihre Haare stets im strengen Mittelscheitel nach hinten zu einem festen Dutt geknotet. Sie war belesen, jedoch nicht intelligent, hübsch aber nicht anziehend. Sie hatte früh bemerkt, dass sie weder die Schönheit Janes, noch den Charme Lizzys oder die Lebhaftigkeit Kittys und Lydias hatte und so hatte sie sich daran gemacht eine Nische für sich zu finden: die Kultur. Seit sie ein junges Mädchen war hatte sie unermüdlich Klavierübungen gemacht und es in ihrem Spiel weiter gebracht als ihre Schwestern, von denen nur Jane, die eigentlich recht hübsch spielte jedoch viel zu schüchtern war um vor anderen aufzutreten und Lizzy, die recht passabel spielte und eine recht schöne Stimme hatte, so lange gespielt hatten, dass sie vor Publikum bestehen konnten, ohne dass sie befürchten mussten sich vor aller Welt zu blamieren.

Elizabeth saß bequem in einem weichen Sessel, die Beine über die linke Lehne gelegt, in ein Buch von Frances Burney vertieft. Ab und an lachte sie auf oder hielt vor Spannung den Atem an, so gefesselt von der Geschichte, dass sie völlig vergaß, nicht alleine in dem Raum zu sein oder dass sie überhaut in einem Raum war und nicht inmitten der Geschichte, die gerade ihre Gedanken aufwirbelte.  
Jane saß am lodernden Kamin, eine helle Kerze neben sich und besserte einen alten Kissenbezug aus. Kitty und Lydia lagen ausgestreckt auf dem dicken Teppich in albernes Geflüster vertieft. Ab und zu vernahm man ein Kichern und sie rollten sich halb über den Teppich. Doch dann ermahnte sie auch schon Mr. Bennet, der ebenfalls in eine Lektüre vertieft war und dabei nur ungern gestört wurde. Mrs. Bennet, die normalerweise am Abend keiner besonderen Tätigkeit mehr nachging, lauschte, müde auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt den Albernheiten Kitty und Lydias.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kapitel 3_

„Lizzy, DAS kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein!" Mrs. Bennet begann beim Anblick ihrer Zweitältesten hektisch mit den Armen zu wedeln.  
„Du gehst dich sofort umziehen! Wie kannst du mir das nur antun? Mich so in Aufregung zu versetzen! Du weißt genau, dass mir das nicht gut tut! Willst mit diesem alten Fetzen auf den Ball gehen! Wo doch Mr. Bingley erscheinen wird. Was wird er nur denken! Schlimm genug, dass du deine Haare nicht angemessen aufgesteckt hast, aber wie ein Bauernmädchen zu erscheinen, nein, das dulde ich nicht!"  
Elizabeth blickte mit einem leisen Seufzer an sich herunter. Genau genommen hatte sie sich gar nicht umgezogen. In Meryton war es im Grunde überflüssig sich fein herauszuputzen, aber sie hätte ahnen müssen, dass ihre Mutter bei der Möglichkeit diesen ominösen Mr. Bingley zwischen die Finger zu bekommen, kein Detail dem Zufall überlassen würde.  
Gottergeben richtete sie die Augen zum Himmel und drehte genervt auf dem Absatz um. „Jane, hilf ihr. Und macht schnell, wir sind ohnehin schon spät dran. Und zieh etwas Helles, freundliches an! Nicht immer dein ewiges braun! Himmel, meine Nerven, wieso ist dieses Kind nur so stur? Mr. Bennet, du hast sie verzogen."  
„Aber, meine Liebe, ich habe keines der Mädchen verzogen. Dass Lizzy ihren eigenen Kopf hat bestätigt nur ihren starken Charakter. Im Gegensatz zu Lydia und Kitty, die du sehr wohl verzogen hast und das weißt du ja auch, nun nun ich mache dir ja keinen Vorwurf, jetzt sieh mich nicht so leidend an. Aber Lizzy hat eine Menge mehr Verstand als ihre Schwestern."  
„Lizzy ist kein Deut besser als die anderen, das weißt du auch. Ich will davon nichts hören. Überlege dir lieber, was du Mr. Bingley sagen könntest, damit du ihn in ein Gespräch verwickeln kannst."  
„Ich habe gar nicht vor ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, sollte es ihn davon abhalten mit den Mädchen zu tanzen." Damit war Mrs. Bennet wieder besänftigt und Mr. Bennet hatte zufrieden mit sich selbst wieder seine Ruhe.  
Als Lizzy und Jane wenig später die Treppen wieder herunterkamen konnte er sich jedoch ein stolzes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Seine beiden Töchter waren zweifelsohne die schönsten Mädchen der Gegend. Jane sah so atemberaubend aus, dass sie ihm beinahe wie ein Engel erschien.  
Einige weizenblonde Locken, die sich aus ihrem locker gesteckten Dutt gelöst hatten, umrahmten sanft ihr Gesicht. Sie trug ein weich fließendes roséfarbenes Kleid mit einer breiten Schärpe in der selben Farbe, die ihre weiße Haut hervorhob.  
Lizzy hingegen trug ein leuchtend gelbes Kleid mit Spitzenbesatz an den kleinen Puffärmeln und nur einer schmalen Schärpe. Wie immer hatten sich die Strähnen aus ihrer Frisur gelößt; der Pony fiel ihr frech in die Stirn und einige längere Strähnen umspielten ihre Wangen und Ohren.  
Mrs. Bennet ließ einen zufriedenen Laut von sich und tätschelte Jane die Hand. „Ja, so gefällt ihr mir. Lizzy du bist so ein hübsches Mädchen, wenn du nur ein bisschen mehr aus dir machen würdest..." Doch sie wurde von der Angesprochenen unterbrochen: „Mama, wir sind doch spät dran, sollen wir nicht lieber los?"

Die Bennets waren in der Tat ein wenig zu spät, doch da dies ein öffentlicher Ball war, gab es kein Dinner und so fiel ihre Verspätung nicht weiter auf.  
Richard kam kurz nach ihrem Eintreten auf sie zu und verbeugte sich angemessen vor der ganzen Familie, konnte jedoch nicht umhin Elizabeth ein wenig aufzuziehen.  
„So hübsch heute Lizzy, darf ich wohl hoffen, dass du dir die Mühe meinetwegen gemacht hast und damit wohl die Verspätung deiner Familie in Kauf genommen hast?" raunte er ihr zu, während er sich über ihre Hand küsste und sie im nächsten Augenblick um den nächsten Tanz bat.  
„Nun lass sie doch erstmal ankommen, Junge!" brüskierte sich Mrs. Bennet dazwischen.  
„Aber Mama, wozu sind wir denn hier, wenn nicht zum tanzen?" und sie ließ sich bereitwillig auf die Tanzfläche ziehen.  
„Nun und, hast du dich meinetwegen so hübsch gemacht?" stichelte er auch schon weiter.  
„Vielen Dank für das Kompliment, es kommt ja recht selten vor, dass man von dir mal etwas Nettes hört, aber nein, ich habe mich nicht für dich so herausgeputzt, viel eher hat meine Mutter mich gezwungen etwas anderes anzuziehen."  
Richard schüttelte daraufhin theatralisch mit den Kopf „Mein armes gebrochenes Herz. Nun muss ich mit ansehen, wie ich dich an Mr. Bingley verliere, für nichts weiter als 5.000 Pfund im Jahr!"  
So ging noch einen weiteren Tanz weiter, bis Lizzy sich eine Pause nahm und Richard sich anderen Damen zuwand – die, dass muss man sagen, höchst erfreut darüber waren, hatten sie doch eher erwatet, dass er und Elizabeth den ganzen Abend unzertrennlich sein würden.  
Sie setzte sich zu ihrer Freundin Charlotte, und sie beobachteten Jane, wie sie die Aufmerksamkeit fast aller männlichen Besucher auf sich zog, während sie mit einem jungen Mann aus der Stadt tanze, Mr. Waxton oder so ähnlich. Weder Charlotte noch Lizzy konnten sich genau an ihn erinnern. Letztere beugte sich zu Jane hinüber als sie von ihrem Tanzpartner zurückgeführt wurde und raunte ihr lachend zu:  
„Wenn am Ende des Abends nicht alle Männer im Saal in dich verliebt sind, dann weiß ich nichts über Schönheit."  
„Oder Männer." Urteilte Jane nun selber und blickte sich im Saal um.  
„Nein, die sind viel zu leicht zu durchschauen."  
„Nicht alle sind schlecht."  
„Humorlose Dummschwätzer meiner begrenzten Erfahrung nach."  
„Eines Tages Lizzy wird dir jemand ins Auge fallen, und dann wirst du gut daran tun deine Zunge zu hüten."  
Richard hatte sich inzwischen wieder zu ihnen gesellt und hatte den letzten Kommentar von Jane noch mitbekommen. „Ich wünschte nur manchmal, sie würde ihre Zunge hüten auch ohne dass ihr jemand bestimmtes ins Auge fällt."  
Charlotte und Jane warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu, während Lizzy ihn nur auf den Arm schlug. „Verräter!"  
„Du musst schon zugeben, dass du einige Gaben auch von deiner Mutter geerbt hast..."  
„Oh, du...!"  
Er sprang schnell einen Satz zur Seite vor Charlotte und verbeugte sich tief. „Charlotte, meine Liebste, ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wann du das letzte Mal mit mir getanzt hast, aber das ist in jeden Falle schon viel zu lange her!"  
In dem Moment wurde es aber still im Saal und nachdem die Tänzer nach für nach stoppten hörte auch die Musik auf zu spielen und alle wandten sich zur Tür um die Ursache dafür zu entdecken. Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal, als jeder gewahr wurde, wer dort stand und Sir William Lucas durch den Menschenkorridor schritt um die lange erwarteten Gäste zu begrüßen.  
„Welcher dieser drei Lackaffen ist nun unser Mr. Bingley?" flüsterte Lizzy leicht zu Charlotte hinübergebeugt. Das kleine Geplänkel mit Richard war völlig vergessen.  
„Der Rechte und das links ist seine Schwester Caroline. Dahinter seine ältere Schwester und ihr Mann."  
„Und der Mensch mit der hochgezogenen Augenbraue?"  
„Das ist sein Freund, Mr. Darcy."


	4. Chapter 4

_Kaptitel 4_

**Hey Leute, 2 Kommentare auf 193 hits ist aber ein bisschen mager. Ein paar Kritiken wären sehr nett, also ich freu mich!  
Hier der nächste Teil:**

„Er sieht deprimiert aus, der Ärmste."  
„Deprimiert mag er sein, aber arm ist er ganz gewiss nicht."  
„Ich höre?"  
„10.000 im Jahr und ihm gehört halb Derbyshire."  
„Die deprimierende Hälfte?"  
Charlotte unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Lachen und versteckte für einen Moment ihr Gesicht an Lizzys Schulter.  
Die Gruppe schritt den Korridor entlang, wobei Mr. Bingley freundlich nach allen Seiten schaute, mit einem steten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Seine Schwestern, beide Damen waren kühle Schönheiten. Ihre Gesichtszüge entsprachen dem griechischen Vorbild und ihre Kleider, Ihre Frisuren, ihr Schmuck, schlicht alles war der letzte Schrei in London.  
Mr. Hurst, dem Ehemann der einen Schwester, Louisa Hurst, sah man den Gentleman lediglich durch seine vornehme Kleidung an. Mr. Darcy jedoch zog mit seiner eleganten, hohen Gestalt, seinen schönen Gesichtszügen, seiner vornehmen Haltung und durch eben das Gerücht, das Charlotte eben Lizzy eröffnet hatte, die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Saales auf sich.  
In seinem Gesicht regte sich keine Miene, er schaute nur hier und da stolz über die Reihen hinweg.  
Die drei Mädchen verneigten sich doch Lizzy, ungeduldig wie so oft, erhob sich etwas zu rasch und richtete ihren Blick direkt wieder auf Mr. Darcy. Dieser hatte wohl selbst seinen Blick einen Moment auf ihr ruhen lassen und als er nun unverhofft in ein paar große, dunkelbraune Augen blickte wandte er den Kopf schnell, ja beinahe erschrocken ab.  
Elizabeth warf einen schnellen Seitenblick zu Charlotte und Richard dessen Lippen sich zu einem schelmischen Grinsen kräuselten als er fragend die Brauen hob. Lizzy zog daraufhin ratlos die Schultern hoch und einen Augenblick später setzte die Musik wieder ein.  
„Also Charlotte, die Bitte steht noch." Sie nickte und Richard nahm Charlottes Hand und führte sie in dem allgemein entstandenen Durcheinander auf die Tanzfläche. Es war ein lustiger und schneller Tanz und die Paare in der Mitte des Saales hatten sichtlich ihren Spaß.  
Die kleine Gruppe auf dem Ehrenplatz ganz am Ende des Raumes wohl weniger, wie Elizabeth bemerkte, als sie einen verstohlenen Blick dorthin wagte. Außer Mr. Bingley, der den Eindruck machte, als fände er alles ganz wunderbar und aufregend, schien der Rest desinteressiert bis hochnäsig an dem Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot.  
Lizzy bemerkte, wie Jane einen scheuen Blick in Richtung Mr. Bingley wagte und stupste sie leicht an: „Immer lächeln, du musst Mr. Bingley immer anlächeln. Er sieht schonr echt gut aus, meinst du nicht auch?" lachte sie und hielt ihre Schwester an beiden Händen fest.  
„Ich habe in der Tat schon Männer gesehen, die nicht so attraktiv gewesen sind."  
„Oh Jane, immer so schüchtern. Und dann nicht mal zugeben, dass viele unserer männlichen Bekanntschaften keines zweiten Blickes würdig sind."  
„Nun, das gleiche gilt wohl nicht für Richard?"  
Lizzy seufzte: „Nein, für Richard gilt das wohl nicht," sie warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu, den er auffing, da er gerade in ihre Richtung blickte und mit einem Zwinkern erwiderte, als er im nächsten Moment auch wieder aus ihrem Blickfeld im Tumult der Tanzenden verschwand, „aber du von allen solltest am besten wissen, dass Richard für mich nicht mehr sein kann als ein Bruder."  
„Die Frage ist nur, ob er das genauso sieht..."  
Elizabeth wollte gerade etwas Passendes erwidern, als Mrs. Bennet durch die Tanzenden zu ihnen kam und mit sich zog. „Kommt Kinder, euer Vater stellt uns Mr. Bingley und seinen Freunden vor."  
Sir William Lucas stand bei Bingley und schien sie bereits ausgemacht zu haben, denn ein wohlwollendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als Sowohl Mrs. Bennet und die beiden Mädchen als auch Mr. Bennet und Mary auf sie zukamen. „Mr. Bingley, darf ich vorstellen, Mrs. Bennet, Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet und Miss Mary Bennet."  
Nacheinander knicksten sie vor Mr. Bingley, als Mrs. Bennet auch schon das Wort ergriff:  
„Ich habe noch zwei Töchter, aber die tanzen bereits." Ein unterwürfiges Lächeln gepaart mit der Freude das Objekt ihrer Begierde als in der Tat so gut aussehend wie beschrieben anzutreffen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.  
Mr. Bingley erwiderte die Begrüßung mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln. „Ich freue mich sehr sie kennen zu lernen." Seine Schwester warf ihm daraufhin nur einen spöttischen Blick zu, der Lizzy nicht entging wohl aber dem Rest ihrer Familie.  
„Und darf ich vorstellen, Mr. Darcy von Pemberley in Derbyshire, Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst und Mr. Hurst."  
Die vier Frauen verneigten sich noch einmal.

„Wie gefällt es Ihnen hier in Hartfortshire, Mr. Bingley?" begann Jane die Unterhaltung höflich. Mittlerweile standen sie und Elizabeth mit Mr. Bingley und Mr. Darcy in einer Gruppe zusammen.  
„Vortrefflich."  
„Die Bibliothek auf Netherfield soll zu einer der Besten des Landes gehören." Erkundigte sich Lizzy, als eine kurze, aber unangenehme Pause entstand.  
„Miss Elizabeth, immer nur an Büchern interessiert." Lächelte Richard, der von der Tanzfläche kam und sich der Gruppe anschloss.  
„Oh, Mr. Bingley, darf ich vorstellen, dass ist Mr. -"  
„Mr. Roberts, ich weiß, wir hatten schon das Vergnügen." Er nickte ihm freundlich zu, ein Gruß, den Richard erwiderte.  
„Miss Elizabeth sie lesen also? Das erfüllt mich mit Schuld, ich bin nämlich kein sonderlich großer Leser, ich ziehe die Natur vor, ganz anders als Darcy hier, ich glaube er lässt für ein gutes Buch so ziemlich alles stehen und liegen."  
„Nun, man kann auch in der freien Natur lesen." Antwortete Darcy ohne eine Miene zu verziehen oder Richard eines zweiten Blickes zu würdigen, was Elizabeth einen Moment verärgerte. Sie hatte bereits befürchtet, dass Mr. Darcy, anders als sein Freund, durch Hochmut gezeichnet sein könnte.  
„Ich wünschte ich würde mehr lesen, aber es gibt immer so viele andere Dinge zu tun."  
Mischte sich nun Jane schüchtern ein, die mit ihrem Kommentar die Situation wie gewollt wieder in die richtige Bahn lenkte.  
„Ja, genau das wollte ich damit sagen." Kam es erleichtert von Bingley.  
„Zum Beispiel tanzen. Lizzy?" Richard hielt ihr auffordernd eine Hand hin und fing sich dabei die erstaunten Blicke von Bingley und sogar von Darcy ein, dass er die junge Miss Bennet nicht einmal bei ihrem Vornamen sondern mit einem Kosenamen anredete.  
Elizabeth aber, der der kleine Fauxpas gar nicht aufgefallen war, nahm nur seine Hand und knickste fröhlich vor ihm, bevor sie sich lachend auf die Tanzfläch führen ließ.

Sehr zu ihrer Zufriedenheit bemerkte sie wenig später als Richard sie herumwirbelte, dass auch Jane und Bingley sich dem Tanz angeschlossen hatten. Sie lächelte und Richard fragte, während er in dieselbe Richtung guckte: „Was ist? Du siehst aus wie eine Katze, die gerade eine Schale Sahne ausgeschleckt hat."  
Bei ihrer nächsten Berührung nickte sie in Richtung von Bingley und Jane und Richard nickte wissend. Er aber sah noch etwas anderes, das Lizzy entgangen war:  
Darcys ungerührten Blick auf ihr.  
Einen Moment fühlte er etwas wie einen Stich, schüttelte den Gedanken aber sogleich ab. Elizabeth war schön, Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass sie den einen oder anderen Blick auf sich zog.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kapitel 5_

Elizabeth und Charlotte hatten sich unter eine der Tribünen gesetzt um erst einmal zu verschnaufen und ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachzugehen: Andere Menschen unbemerkt zu beobachten. Es war nichts Boshaftes hinter diesem kleinen Vergnügen aber Lizzy lachte gerne über die Dummheiten anderer und hier war der ideale Ort dafür.  
„Hast du Jane und Bingley beobachtet? Er hat doch zweimal mit ihr getanzt. Deine Mutter würde ich jetzt gerne sehen!" Charlotte kicherte leise und Lizzy schüttelte, ein Lachen ihrerseits unterdrückend, den Kopf: „Ich bin froh, dass ich ihre Lobesgesänge über Bingley JETZT nicht hören muss. Das wird mir wohl auf der ganzen Rückfahrt nicht erspart bleiben, geschweige denn die nächste Woche, sollte er, wie ich doch hoffe, seine Aufwartung machen."  
Charlotte nickte eifrig und erschrak sich gehörig, als sie auf einmal durch die Zwischenräume der Tribüne an der Schulter gepackt wurde. Ihrer kehle entsprang ein Schreckenslaut und auch Lizzy zuckte merklich zusammen, ganz zur Freude Richards, der durch die Bänke hindurch zu Ihnen spähte.  
Lizzy lachte erleichtert auf und deutete ihm den Weg um ihnen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Kaum war er hinter der Tribüne angekommen und hatte es sich neben Elizabeth bequem gemacht, da erschienen Bingley und Mr. Darcy in hörweite. Elizabeth bedeutete Richard, der gerade etwas sagen wollte, still zu sein und lauschte gespannt.  
„Wirklich, ich habe noch nie so viele schöne Mädchen auf einem Fleck gesehen." Sprach Bingley begeister erhielt jedoch nur eine knappe Antwort von seinem Freund:  
„Mit der einzig Schönen im Saal hast du getanzt."  
„Sie ist das hübscheste Geschöpf, das mir je unter die Augen kam," Lizzy Gesicht erhellte sich bei dem Lob für ihre Schwester. Sie hatte von Anfang an gemerkt, dass auch Jane dem jungen Gentleman nicht abgeneigt war. Richard neben ihr lachte leicht in sich hinein. Worte wie eben diese hatte er schon oft gehört, wenn sich die Gespräche um Jane Bennet drehten.  
„Aber auch ihre Schwester Elizabeth ist ein erfreulicher Anblick." Fuhr Bingley fort und Lizzy warf einen erfreuten Blick zu Charlotte und unweigerlich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Ein Mädchen war doch immer über ein Kompliment erfreut und darin war Elizabeth nicht anders als andere Mädchen.  
„Sie ist recht passabel, zugegeben. Aber nicht schön genug um mich zu reizen. Ich habe es nicht nötig Frauen Beachtung zuschenken, die anderen Männern angetan sind. Geh lieber wieder zu deiner Partnerin und erfreu dich an ihrem Lächeln. Bei mir vergeudest du deine Zeit." War Mr. Darcys harscher Kommentar dazu, der bei den jungen Lauschern eine ganz andere Reaktion hervorrief.  
Lizzy wurde rot vor Scharm aber auch vor Zorn und Richard wollte sich schon zornig erheben, doch Lizzy hielt ihn mit einer Hand auf seinem Arm zurück. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
Mr. Darcy war wohl kein Mann, mit dem sich jemand anlegen sollte. Schon gar niemand, der so hitzköpfig und – das musste man eben doch beachten – tiefer gestellt war. Lizzy war wohl die Letzte, die etwas auf Herkunft gab, doch sie war nicht dumm und wusste, dass es nicht schlau wäre für jemanden wie Richard sich mit einem so angesehen Menschen wie Mr. Darcy auf so eine unschöne Weise anzulegen.  
„Sei froh Lizzy, wenn er dich mögen würde, müsstest du mit ihm sprechen." Versuchte Charlotte, die den Stolz ihrer Freundin kannte, die Situation zu schlichten. Lizzy lachte leicht, doch ohne Freude.  
„Stimmt allerdings. Ich würde für ganz Derbyshire nicht mit ihm tanzen wollen", sie grinste, „geschweige denn für die deprimierende Hälfte."  
Nun war es wieder an allen dreien zu Lachen, denn Lizzy war ausgesprochen lebhaft und fand an allem Absurden ihr Vergnügen, und nach einer Weile krochen sie wieder aus ihrem kleinen Versteck, da ihnen doch für den Abend die Lust am Lauschen und Beobachten gründlich vergangen war.

„Komm Lizzy, ich hole dir etwas zur Erfrischung." Richard wandte sich mit einer knappen Verbeugung, die nur der Wahrung der Höflichkeit in der Öffentlichkeit galt, ab um nach einem Diener zu suchen. Sie hatten die letzten beiden Tänze durchgetanzt und nun hatte sich Lizzy einen Moment atemlos auf eine der Bänke am Rande des Raumes gesetzt.  
Sie lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und fächelte sich etwas Luft zu. Es war in der Tat schon beinahe unangenehm warm in dem Raum und durch die vielen Gäste war die Luft stickig geworden. Es waren zwar einige der großen Flügelfenster geöffnet doch aus Rücksicht auf die leichte Kleidung der Damen hielt man die meisten geschlossen. Es wäre in der Tat ein äußerst unangenehmer Abschluss des Abends, sollte sich eine der Damen erkälten.  
So versuchte Elizabeth beinahe verzweifelt ihre Gedanken von diesem einen, sehr unerfreulichen Menschen fernzuhalten. Dieser Mann hatte vielleicht Nerven! Schlimm genug, dass er sie in ihrem weiblich-eitlen Stolz gekränkt hatte, noch dazu trug er schon den ganzen Abend eine dermaßen überhebliche Miene zur Schau, als wolle er allen Anwesenden zu verstehen geben, dass sie unter seinesgleichen standen und seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht würdig waren. In der Tat hatte sich die freudige Stimmung, die bei seinem Eintreffen noch in der Luft schwebte, aufgrund seines Betragens in höchste Verachtung gewandelt.  
„Miss Elizabeth, fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl?" wurde Sie auch gleich von jedem aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und sie sprang erschrocken auf.  
„Sehr wohl, Sir. Vielen Dank." Sie knickste unentschlossen und wusste nicht recht, wie sie am besten vor ihm flüchten konnte ohne, dass sie ihn zu sehr vor den Kopf stoßen würde. Andererseits, wer hatte es denn mehr verdient als er?  
„Sind Sie sicher? Sie sind etwas blass im Gesicht. Vielleicht sollte ich Sie einen Moment an die frische Luft begleiten?"  
NEIN! Um Himmels Willen, nichts schien ihr unerträglicher als die Vorstellung mit ihm allein im Garten spazieren zu gehen oder nur auf der Terrasse zu stehen. Jedes Wort, dass sie mit wechseln musste – jawohl musste, denn wenn es nach ihr ginge so hätte sie ihm mittlerweile bereits gehörig ihre Meinung zu seinem Betragen kundgetan – war zuviel.  
Nur leider ging es nicht nach ihr und Lizzy war nicht so dumm einen Mann mit seinem Einfluss aufs Höchste zu beleidigen.  
„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Angebot Sir, aber das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich fühle mich wirklich bestens." Wenn sie endlich gehen würden. Setzte sie still in Gedanken dazu. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gehört legte sich wieder die stolze Miene über seine Züge und er verbeugte sich steif, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und davonging.  
Elizabeth war so sehr damit beschäftigt ihn nicht zu mögen, dass ihr gar nicht aufgefallen war, dass sein Blick wirklich besorgt und sein Gesicht frei von Stolz war. Er hatte sie dermaßen überrumpelt, dass sie sich erst einmal wieder setzen musste um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Nur wusste sie nicht einmal so recht, welche Gedanken sie überhaupt ordnen wollte.  
Es wunderte sie lediglich, dass dieser Mr. Darcy, der den ganzen Abend eine abstoßende Miene getragen hatte nun um ihretwillen besorgt war. Noch dazu, obwohl er sie so beleidigt hatte. Nein, wahrscheinlich wäre es ihm einfach unangenehm gewesen, wenn sie in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre. Sie und in Ohnmacht fallen, noch nie waren ihr die Sinne geschwunden und sie würde sicher nicht auf einem Ball damit anfangen!  
„Nun, was war denn das?" Richard hielt ihr ein Glas mit Wein unter die Nase.  
„Hast du ihn mit ein bisschen Wasser verdünnt? Ich fürchte ich werde sonst noch betrunken."  
„Jaja, natürlich. Lenk ja nicht vom Thema. Was wollte denn Herr Hochwohlgeboren von dir?"  
Elizabeth sah ihn einen Moment mit spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Mein Liebster bist du etwa eifersüchtig? Ich versichere dir, in meinem Herzen ist nur Platz für dich." Flötete sie auch schon los und nahm einen Schluck Wein, doch als Richard die Augen zum Himmel wand und theatralisch seufzte fuhr sie fort: „Er war wohl besorgt, dass ich ohnmächtig werden würde hier drin", sie lachte „ich habe mich kurz hingesetzt und im nächsten Moment war er auch schon da und hat mich gefragt, ob er mich hinaus begleiten soll. Gott bewahre!"  
Nach einigen Schlucken nahm er ihr das leere Glas wieder aus der Hand und stellte es auf das Tablett eines vorbeigehenden Pagen.  
„Komm, den nächsten Reel tanzen wir zusammen!" Mit diesen Worten zog er sie auf die Beine.  
„Richard, ich habe die letzten zwei Tänze mit dir getanzt. Ich fürchte, dass das vielleicht doch ein bisschen viel sein könnte." Protestierte sie leicht, „lassen sich für uns beide nicht zwei andere Tanzpartner finden. Tanz du mit Jane den nächsten Tanz, ich mache eine kleine Pause."  
„Miss Eliza, eine junge Dame, die eine Pause auf einem Ball macht, kann ich nicht zulassen, wenn Sie mir die Ehre erweisen würden? Das heißt, wenn Robinson sie an mich abtreten würde." Erbot sich Mr. Johnson, der den letzten Teil ihrer Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte und verneigt sich vor ihr.  
Elizabeth lächelte „Sehr gerne Mr. Johnson. Ich bin sicher Mr. Robinson hat nichts dagegen einzuwenden."  
„Einen Tanz kann ich Sie wohl entbehren meine liebe Lizzy. Mr. Johnson" Richard verbeugte sich leicht vor beiden um dann Jane zu finden um sie für den nächsten Tanz aufzufordern.

Der Reel war schnell und bereits nach kurzer Zeit glühten Elizabeths Wangen, als sie von Henry Johnson - dem ältesten Sohn eines benachbarten Farmers, der ein kleines Gut besaß - über die Tanzfläche gewirbelt wurde. Die Tänzer um sie herum verschwammen bald zum einem lustigen und bunten Farbenspiel und nur manchmal konnte sie einen Blick auf Bingley werfen, der zwar mit Charlotte Lucas tanzte, aber Jane ansah wann immer er nur konnte. Das befriedigte Elizabeth zutiefst und ein fröhliches Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie für einen kurzen Moment am Rande stand und die anderen Tänzer mit klatschen anfeuerte.  
Die letzten Akkorde wurden angeschlagen und ein lauter Jubel breitete sich bei den Tanzenden aus, die sich zum Musikerpodium wandten und begeistert ihren Beifall klatschten.  
Elizabeth und Henry Johnson waren wieder in ihrer Ausgangsposition zwischen den Paaren Bingley und Charlotte und Jane und Richard angelangt und klatschten ihrerseits begeistert mit, als Mrs. Bennet auch schon begeistert auf Bingley zugestürmt kam um ihn zu einem so außergewöhnlichen Tanztalent zu beglückwünschen und um natürlich auch zu vermerken, dass Jane ihrerseits auch eine hervorragende Tänzerin war.  
„Oh Mrs, Bennet, ihre Töchter tanzen alle wundervoll! In meinem Leben habe ich noch nicht so viel Spaß gehabt!" rief er begeistert aus.

„Ihre Freundin Miss Lucas ist eine wirklich höchst amüsante junge Frau." Bemerkte Mr Bingley als er sich gemeinsam mit seinem Freund Mr. Darcy, sowie seinen Schwestern und Mr. Hurst kurz nach dem Tanz zu der Gruppe um Jane und Elizabeth gesellt hatte.  
„Oh ja, ich vergöttere sie!" antwortete Lizzy voller Warmherzigkeit für ihre Freundin.  
„In der Tat. Bei welcher Abendgesellschaft die beiden auch teilnehmen, man kann sicher sein, dass es ein höchst unterhaltsamer Abend werden wird." Kam es von Richard, der von Bingley ein freudiges Nicken erhielt - welches ausdrückte, dass er daran keinen Zweifel hegte –, von Miss Bingley allerdings nur einen spöttischen Blick erntete.  
„Es ist wirklich ein Jammer, dass ihr Äußeres so wenig ansprechend ist." Bemerkte nun Mrs. Bennet, die wieder eine Möglichkeit sah, ihre Jane in ein gutes Licht zu stellen.  
Lizzy jedoch protestierte sofort entsetzt und Mr. Bingleys Gesicht wandte sich in Unglauben. „Lizzy würde es niemals zugeben, aber sie ist nun mal unauffällig. Natürlich ist es meine Jane, die als die wahre Schönheit der Grafschaft gilt." Sie zog eine bis zur Haarwurzel errötete Jane neben sich, die verzweifelte versuchte ihrer Mutter Einhalt zu gebiete, als diese anfing über einen früheren Verehrer zu erzählen, der ihr beinahe einen Antrag gemacht hätte und ihr überaus schöne Gedichte geschrieben hatte, als Elizabeth schnell die Hand auf den Arm ihrer Mutter legte.  
„Und damit war die Sache erledigt. Im Grunde ist es doch die Poesie, die die Kraft besitzt die Liebe in die Flucht zu schlagen." Lachte sie.  
„Ich dachte Poesie wäre der Liebe Nahrung." Wandte Mr. Darcy nun ein, ohne auch nur eine Miene zu rühren. Elizabeth hatte ihn fast vergessen, nun so weit man die Anwesenheit eines so hochgewachsenen und mächtigen Mann vergessen konnte. Und so war sie beinahe erschrocken ihn reden zu hören. „Bei einer starken Liebe vielleicht, aber ist es nur eine vage Zuneigung, so vermag ein ärmliches Sonett sie sofort im Keim zu ersticken." Richard verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Getränk und unterdrückte nur mühsam ein verschmitztes Grinsen, als er Lizzy dabei beobachtete, wie sie Mr. Pompös Darcy die Stirn bot.  
„Und was empfehlen Sie, was ihr auf die Sprünge hilft?" Mr. Darcys Blick verriet nun immer mehr seine Verstimmung in das Gespräch hineingerutscht zu sein.  
„Tanzen, auch wenn der Partner bloß recht passabel ist..." Lizzy warf ihm einen undurchdringlichen Blick zu und knickste langsam vor ihm ohne auch nur die Augen von den seinen abzuwenden, bis sie sich schließlich umdrehte und erhobenen Hauptes durch die tanzenden Paare zum Ausgang schritt.  
Den bedeutungsvollen Blick, den Jane und Richard einander zuwarfen sah sie nicht mehr.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey ihr da draußen! Hier kommt das sechste Kapitel. Ich bin jetzt erstmal für 4 Wochen im Urlaub. Mitte August geht es hier weiter. PS: Ihr könnt natürlich trotzdem sehr gerne Kommentare schreiben. Dann freu ich mich, wenn ich wiederkomme. Schönen Sommer an alle.**_

_Kapitel 6_

Elizabeth flocht die kleinen Zöpfe auf, die Jane in ihrer sonst einfachen Frisur arrangiert hatte.  
Seit sie denken konnte teilte sie sich das Zimmer mit ihrer älteren Schwester, die bereits im Bett lag und gedankenverloren an die Decke starrte.  
„Nun, an wen denkst du? Ich kann es wahrscheinlich leicht erraten." Stichelte Elizabeth als sie die letzten Haarnadeln aus ihrer Frisur zog und ihre braunen Locken sich über ihren Rücken ergossen.  
„Das kannst du wohl. Mr. Bingley ist ganz so, wie ein junger Gentleman sein sollte: Vernünftig, lebhaft, humorvoll..."  
„Gut aussehend und vermögend. Seine Person ist somit vollkommen." fiel ihr Lizzy grinsend ins Wort als sie nach der Bürste griff und sich ein paar Mal durch die Haare fuhr. Sie war nie so eitel gewesen, dass sie sich an den eisernen Rat ihrer Mutter hielt: jeden Abend hundert Bürstenstriche. Anders als Kitty und Lydia, die praktisch Stunden damit verbrachten sich fürs Zubettgehen zu Recht zu machen.  
„Du weißt ich würde mir meinen Ehemann niemals nach finanziellen Gesichtspunkten aussuchen. Aber ich fühlte mich sehr geschmeichelt, als er mich zum zweiten Mal zum Tanz aufforderte. Solch ein Kompliment hätte ich niemals erwartet." Erwiderte Jane als Lizzy übermütig zu ihr aufs Bett sprang und sich auf ihrer Hälfte ausstreckte.  
„Nein, aber ich habe es an deiner statt erwartet. Siehst du, liebe Jane, dies ist der große Unterschied zwischen uns: Dich überraschen Komplimente immer, mich nicht. Was die Ehe angeht, da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung. Nur die tief empfundene Liebe wird mich vom Ehestand überzeugen können, und daher werde ich als alte Jungfer enden."  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich ihm gefalle, Lizzy?" Jane zog die große Patchworkdecke über ihre Köpfe.  
„Jane, er hat fast den ganzen Abend mit dir getanzt und die restliche Zeit hat er dich angestarrt. Was nur natürlich war, du warst schließlich fünfmal so schön wie die anderen Mädchen im Saal. Mein Segen hast du jedenfalls, du hast schon viel dümmere Menschen gemocht. Du neigst ohnehin dazu alle Menschen zu mögen, wie du weißt. In deinen Augen ist die Welt viel zu gut und alle Menschen sind liebenswürdig. Ich habe dich noch nie in meinem Leben über jemanden etwas Schlechtes sagen hören."  
„Ich möchte nicht vorschnell urteilen, aber ich sage immer meine Meinung."  
„Ja, das weiß ich. Und das ist es gerade, was mich verwundert. Dass du bei deinem gesunden Menschenverstand so blind gegenüber dem wahren Charakter der Menschen bist. Deine Aufrichtigkeit ist echt. Nicht so geheuchelt, wie allgemein verbreitet. Du siehst in allen nur das Gute und blendest das schlechte aus. Also magst du die Schwestern von Mr. Bingley ebenfalls, liege ich richtig?"  
„Nun zu Anfang wirkten sie wirklich etwas überheblich, aber wenn man erst einmal mit ihnen spricht sind es wirklich nette und einnehmende Damen. Nicht so sein Freund. Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, was er über dich gesagt hat." Janes Gesicht verzog sich teils vor Unglauben und teils vor Zorn über eine solche Aussage.  
Elizabeth selbst hielt weder die Damen nur Mr. Darcy für einnehmend, ja nicht einmal annähernd. Ihr Bild war nicht getrübt durch die kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten, mit denen die Damen Jane bedacht hatten und ihr war die herablassende Haltung der Damen und Darcys aufgefallen, etwas, dass bei Lizzy stark aneckte.  
„Mr. Darcy", Lizzy schnalzte leicht mit der Zunge „ich könnte ihm seinen Stolz leicht verzeihen, hätte er den meinen nicht verletzt. Aber was soll's, wir sprechen uns ohnehin nicht wieder." Sie lachte und Jane vergrub errötend ihr Gesicht in den Kissen, als ihre Gedanken wieder zu einem gewissen Gentleman flogen.

Am nächsten Morgen fand Mrs. Bennet kein anderes Thema als den Abend zuvor und ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie alle bei dem Ball anwesend gewesen waren parlierte sie ungerührt am Frühstückstisch von der gelangweilten Miene ihres Gatten völlig ungerührt, verloren in ihrer glücklichen Vorstellung schon sehr bald Hochzeit auf Netherfield zu feiern.  
„...und Jane wurde von allen so bewundert! Sie war wirklich sehr hübsch gestern Abend. Aber das waren alle unsere Mädchen. Selbst Lizzy du sahst sehr einnehmend aus. Ich wünschte, du würdest dich öfter zurecht machen, du würdest mir viel Mühe ersparen. Und Mr. Bingley hat zweimal mit Jane getanzt, mein lieber Mr. Bennet, zweimal! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Und sie war die Einzige im Saal, die er zweimal aufgefordert hat."  
Mr. Bennet seuftzte auf „Ich weiß, meine Liebe, ich war anwesend."  
„Ach, ich war ja so glücklich, als er den ersten Tanz mit Jane getanzt hat. Den zweiten Tanzte er dann mit Miss King vom niederen Stand, den Dritten mit Lizzy und den vierten wieder mit Jane. Den Fünften mit Charlotte Lucas aber er hat sie überhaupt nicht bewundert, ach das arme Ding, es ist schade, dass sie nicht hübscher ist. Zweifelsohne blüht ihr das Schicksal einer alten Jungfer. Den sechsten Tanz tanzte er dann mit Kate Boulanger und..."  
„Hätte er Mitleid mit mir gehabt, so hätte er sich bereits nach dem ersten Tanz den Knöchel verstaucht."  
„Mr. Bennet, also so wie du dich aufführst könnte man meinen, unsere Mädchen sähen einer großen Erbschaft entgegen."  
„Lizzy, reich mir bitte die Butter."  
„Wenn du stirbst Mr. Bennet, was schon sehr bald der Fall sein könnte..."  
„Wie Recht du hast, Mrs. Bennet",  
„...hätten unsere Mädchen weder ein Dach über dem Kopf noch einen Penny in der Tasche."  
Lizzy fiel ihr, selbst am Rande der Geduld, ins Wort: „Mama, bitte. Es ist zehn Uhr morgens."  
Einen kurzen Moment war es still als alle sich dem frühstück widmeten. Nur das Klappern des Bestecks war zu hören bis Sinead, die Magd, mit einem Brief an den Tisch trat: „Ein Brief adressiert an Miss Bennet, Ma'am. Von Netherfield Hall."  
Auf einen Schlag war es still geworden. Elizabeth blickte zu ihrer Schwester, die wiederum auf den Brief starrte, als liefe er Gefahr zu verschwinden.  
„Gott Lob, wir sind gerettet!" entfuhr es schließlich Mrs. Bennet und Kitty und Lydia verfielen sogleich in kindisches Gekicher. Jane griff nach dem Brief, zu überrascht, um Sinead zu danken, was Lizzy an ihrer Stelle mit einem freundlichen Nicken erledigte, und brach hastig das Siegel auf.  
Sie überflog die Seite ein erstes Mal um sie dann nochmals genauer zu lesen.  
„Er ist von Caroline Bingley. Sie und Mrs. Hurst laden mich zum Dinner in Netherfield Park ein. Sie sind alleine und würden sich sehr über meine Gesellschaft freuen."  
„Wieso sind sie alleine, ich dachte..." fiel Mrs. Bennet beinahe entsetzt ein.  
„Ihr Bruder sowie Mr. Darcy und Mr. Hurst werden auswärts essen."  
„Auswärts? Zeig her!" Mrs. Bennet langte über den Tisch hinweg und entriss Jane den Brief. „Bekomme ich die Kutsche? Es ist zu weit zu laufen."  
„Das ist doch unerklärlich. Wie kann er auswärts essen?" Sie überflog den Brief.  
„Mama, die Kutsche für Jane." Insistierte nun auch Elizabeth, doch ihre Mutter warf einen prüfenden Blick aus dem Fenster auf die milchigen Wolken, die sich am Horizont bildeten. „Auf keinen Fall. Sie reitet zu Pferd dorthin."  
„Zu Pferd?" entfuhr es nun allen Schwestern entsetzt. Selbst Mary, die dem ganzen Spektakel vorher kaum Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte blickte ungläubig von ihrem Teller auf. Nur Mr. Bennets blick war nicht überrascht, sondern viel eher besorgt und ob so viel offensichtlicher Kupplungsversuche missbilligend.

„Oh Lizzy, ich bin so furchtbar aufgeregt! Was, wenn ich einen schlechten Eindruck auf Mrs. Hurst und Miss Bingley mache?" Jane wrang nervös ihre Hände ineinander, während Lizzy ihre Haare zu einer einfachen Frisur steckte.  
„Jane! Wie könntest du denn einen schlechten Eindruck auf jemanden machen! Lass dich von Mama nur nicht unter Druck setzen. Sei du nur so, wie du bist, dann brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen." Sie drückte ermutigend Janes Schultern und setzte ihr die Haube auf, die Lydia ihr am Tage zuvor neu bezogen hatte. „So, du siehst sehr hübsch aus. Den einzig schlechten Eindruck, den du machen könntest, wäre, dass du ihnen zu hübsch bist und sie grün werden vor Neid", sie lachte bei Janes genervtem Ausdruck, „aber keine Sorge, ich glaube, dass die beiden Damen so viel von sich halten, dass sie nur schwer jemand anderen Beachtung schenken."  
„Lizzy, wirklich. Beide Damen waren sehr zuvorkommend zu mir. Ich bin sicher, dass sie sich nicht nur um sich selbst kümmern werden."  
„So meinte ich das auch nicht. Ich denke nur, dass es sich in ihrem Universum nur um sie dreht."  
„Aber gilt das nicht für jeden von uns?"  
„Für dich sicher nicht, Jane. Du bist zu gut, als dass du immer nur an dich denken könntest."

Elizabeth hatte sich für den Nachmittag in den Salon zum Lesen zurückgezogen. Ebenso wie ihr Vater, der sich stets in seine Bibliothek zurückzog, wenn er seine Ruhe haben wollte, hoffte Lizzy, dass sie hier ein wenig Frieden haben würde. Ihre Mutter war in heller Aufruhr, dass Jane zum Dinner in Netherfield Hall eingeladen war und machte so viel Aufhebens um die Sache, als wäre es eine Gesellschaft. Sicher musste Jane einen tadellosen Eindruck auf die Schwestern machen, aber Bingley selbst war nicht da um ihre Schönheit zu bewundern und Lizzy bezweifelte, dass sie die beiden Damen über ihre neue wohlgeratene Bekanntschaft bei ihrem Bruder in den höchsten Tönen schwärmen würden.  
Wie sehr sie es auch versuchte, es gelang ihr nicht, sich auf ihr Buch zu konzentrieren.  
Ärgerlich seufzte sie auf und klappte das Buch zu. Sie musste also wohl oder über spazieren gehen, wenn sie diesem Irrenhaus hier entgehen wollte. Sie stand auf um einen prüfenden Blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen, als sie Richard durch das Tor kommen sah. Sie lächelte. Immer zur Stelle, wenn er gebraucht wurde.

„Ich dachte, ich besuche dich mal, wo wir uns doch schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen haben."  
Lizzy lachte auf, als er durch die Tür trat „Das ehr mich aber ungemein, dass du es keinen Tag ohne mich aushalten kannst. Oder hattest du einfach nichts Besseres zu tun?"  
Richard kniff seine Augen zusammen „Nun, das auch. Aber die Sehnsucht nach dir ist natürlich der stärkere Beweggrund."  
Sie nickte ironisch und drückte ihn wieder durch die Eingangstür. „Trotzdem freue ich mich dich zu sehen, dann kann ich wenigstens diesem Irrenhaus entkommen. Jane ist zum Dinner nach Netherfield Hall eingeladen worden. Ich brauche dir also nicht zu erklären in welcher Stimmung Mama ist. Lass uns spazieren gehen. Mary ist bestimmt ebenfalls überglücklich zu entkommen."  
Richard verbeugte sich galant „Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl, schöne Dame."  
„Jaja, warte nur, ich sage Mary bescheid."  
„Aber meinst du nicht, dass das Wetter vielleicht ein wenig zu unbeständig ist?"  
„Ich ertrage lieber Regen, Gewitter und Hagel als die Nerven meiner Mutter."  



End file.
